Spring, Spring, What A Wonderful Thing
by Mizzy
Summary: Slash. Harry has a little case of Spring Fever and nothing is what it seems.
1. Spring, Spring, What A Wonderful Thing

TITLE: Spring, spring, what a wonderful thing

AUTHOR: Mizzy

DISCLAIMER: The sandbox that is Harry Potter does not belong to me, and I will return everything, including buckets and spades to JKRowling, Warner Bros, Scholastic Books, et. al. when I'm done.  It's just a fan fiction, no money exchanged hands.

SUMMARY: Slash.  Harry has a little bit of Spring Fever.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Someone was trying to persuade me that people wouldn't mind some of the finished stupid fics I have on my hard-drive but am too embarassed to post.  (I forget who.)  So I'm trying to post one of them.  If you don't like it, it's not my fault, I wasn't going to upload it. ;) Oh, and _somehow _bizarrely (it doesn't relate to the fic at all) inspired from the terrifically bad joke:

Q _What's rude and costs £25 a barrel?_

A   Crude Oil

--------

The sun was shining, the birds were singing, exams were months away… Harry was having the time of his life.  Swinging his bag by his side, he hummed a little tune to himself and tried very hard not to skip down the hallway.  He'd got some very strange looks from Seamus and Dean last time he'd attempted _that _particular activity.

"I just love Hogwarts in the Spring," Harry sighed; turning to grin inanely at Hermione and Ron.  Ron looked entirely chagrined, having been awoken abruptly by Harry opening the curtains at four in the morning and he merely scowled.  Harry blissfully ignored him and looked at Hermione.  The bushy haired witch stared at him mindlessly for a few seconds before she shrugged gracefully.  "It's almost as pretty as Hogwarts in the autumn…" he finished; sighing wistfully and staring out one of the windows; green eyes lost in a dream world.

"What the hell is up with him?" Ron hissed grouchily to Hermione.  Hermione shrugged; perplexed.

"I've no idea," Hermione said, blinking, as Harry began to whistle.  "There's no way he should be so cheerful, especially since we've got double Potions with the Slytherins next."

"The Slytherins are really nice people, don't you think they're really nice people?" Harry said dreamily; snapping Hermione and Ron back to reality – if it could be called as such.

"What?"  Ron started to freak out.  "Right, as soon as this lesson is over, I'm taking you to Madam Pomfrey's…"  
  


"Already been to see her," Harry said absent-mindedly.  "He took me.  She says all I've got is a little dose of spring fever."

Hermione blinked and started to look very thoughtful.

"Who took you?" Ron asked suddenly; his brow creased in confusion.

"He did," Harry said flippantly again; rounding the corner and walking into the dark Potions classroom.  Exchanging identical worried looks, Hermione and Ron quickly followed him; independently deciding they were going to keep a very close eye on him.

-----

"Mr. Potter."

The calm, cutting words of the Professor filled the stifling heat of the classroom like a toxic gas and everyone turned curiously to watch the Potions professor stand menacingly over Harry and his merrily bubbling cauldron.  The thick liquid inside was a cheery yellow and orange and Harry was still smiling away to himself.  

Blinking, Harry looked up at the Professor.  "Yes sir?"

The professor disdainfully dropped the ladle into the cauldron and lifted it up again; slopping the merry coloured liquid back into the potion.  "It's supposed to be purple."

"Ah," Harry said delicately; frowning.  "I think mine might be a little wrong, sir."

"_I think mine might be a little wrong –"_ Snape started to mimic, garnering a few sniggers from the Slytherins before he paused, and frowned.  "In fact… Smiling even though no-one else is, elevated temperature, excessive cheerfulness even for a Gryffindor, looking forward to potions…"

"Madam Pomfrey said I have Spring Fever," Harry supplied helpfully.  Snape's eyes narrowed.

"It's worse than that, Potter."  Snape snickered to himself. "You're in love."

The entire room gasped and Harry stared, horrified, at the Professor.

"_What?_" Harry gasped; the smile leaving is face at an amazing speed.  Hermione and Ron looked similarly bewildered.

"I know, sickening isn't it," Snape sighed; starting to turn away.  "Oh, and you can redo your potion in detention."

"Thank you, sir," Harry said; looking a little troubled as he started to clean up the yellow gloop.  Snape, looking a little disturbed, turned back to the class.

"I have to… go get something from my office.  I shall be back in five minutes…" the Potion master paused in the door, and Ron could almost hear him muttering something about crazy Potters and spring time.

Harry scowled as he realised that Professor Snape had dribbled some of the yellow gloop onto the floor while demonstrating it to the class.  Then he swore out loud as he realised it was eating through the floor.

"It's corrosive," he said uncertainly; standing back and bumping into another table.  An irritated sigh directed at him caused Harry to turn around and wince as he realised whose table he'd bumped into.  The piercing grey eyes burning into his own and dishevelled blond hair made Harry grin.

"Careful, Potter," Draco said; narrowing his eyes at Harry.

"Sorry," Harry said; blinking in confusion at the Slytherin.  "Hey!  Why didn't you tell me I was in love, any way, huh?"

A blink.  Draco's mouth dropped open.  Harry felt an arm pull at his sleeve.

"Harry, you're crazy, leave him alone before Snape can take points from us," Ron hissed; eyes flashing dangerously.

"I thought you knew," Draco said, a little dazedly.  "Jeez, I knew you were dumb, but I didn't think you were that dumb…"

Harry blinked at Draco.  "Hmm. OK."

"Perhaps I should take you back to Madam Pomfrey," Draco said; biting his lip.

"You mean _he _took you?" Ron stared at Harry; his eyes wide and mouth open.  Harry blinked at Ron; his expression one of mild confusion.

"I told you he took me," Harry said; his tone laced with complete bewilderment.

"No, you said _he _took you, you didn't say _HE _took you," Ron yelled; his face starting to turn red.

"But I did say he took me," Harry said; shaking his head and rolling his eyes to the ceiling.

"But –-" Ron stared at Harry before turning away and shrugging to Hermione as if to say '_I tried!'  _

"Any way, so you have Spring Fever?" Draco asked; ignoring the dagger shooting glares that Ron and some of the other Gryffindors were shooting in his direction.

"Hmm-mm," Harry agreed; blinking as he looked inside Draco's cauldron.  "So _that's _what it's supposed to look like?  Weird.  I was sure it should be yellow."  He paused.  "I wonder what would happen if we mixed the two?"

Draco winced.  "Don't even try it, Potter.  _Please._  Last time… I just couldn't get the green out of my hair…"

"Oh please, it looked cute," Harry said; grinning again.

Draco blinked.  "_Cute?_"  He shook his head in disgust.  "This is almost as bad as when you were drunk…"

"If I remember rightly, _you_ were the one to get me drunk," Harry said; pouting.  Draco smiled at Harry quickly, then frowned.

"What?" Harry blinked at Draco.

"_What on earth is going on up there?"_

Harry blinked and his eyes widened.  Turning around in horror, he saw that his yellow slime had eaten right through the stone floor and now there was a gaping hole right down through to Professor McGonagall and her third year class.

"It's all right, Professor, I've just got spring fever and found out I'm in love with Draco, everything's fine!" Harry bellowed down through the hole before picking up his wand and giving it a half-hearted wave. There was an explosion and all the books shot out of one of the big bookcases lining the wall.  Looking horrified, Draco quickly skirted around the edge of the table and leaned down the hole.

  
"Sorry, Professor," he called quickly before whipping out his wand and quickly repairing the hole.

  
"Nifty," Harry said; wobbling a little.  Draco grabbed hold of the black-haired seventh year and pulled him upright.  

"Better get you to the infirmary,"  Draco said; looking concerned.

"Hmm-mm," Harry agreed; fainting into Draco's arms.  The blond looked a little annoyed but picked up the seeker anyway; Harry's head lolling against his shoulder.  Draco was about to move when he looked at Harry again.

"You're still awake aren't you?" Draco asked accusingly; the note of laughter in his voice betraying his obvious humour at what was going on.

"No," Harry mumbled; keeping his eyes shut.

"Idiot," Draco sighed; pressing a brief kiss into Harry's shock of dark hair.  He looked up, grinning foolishly, to be met by a wide-eyed Potions class.  Deep cerulean and indigo bubbling liquids were bubbling over the edge of the cauldrons; forgotten.  Pansy Parkinson looked like a statue, Blaise Zabini had fainted and Ron and Hermione looked like they'd just discovered they had detention with Snape for a month.  "What?"  Draco said flippantly as he caught their horrified stares.  He blinked back accusingly.  "So sue me for wanting to date the cutest guy in school," he said brusquely as he stomped out of the Potions class.

Hermione blinked rapidly and then gave a small shriek.  The forgotten cauldrons had completely boiled over and the liquid had made the floor (and most of their feet) completely translucent.  Professor McGonagall looked like she was having an apoplectic fit and the third year class were in hysterics that that could happen to a _seventh year _class.

Just as Ron and Hermione thought it couldn't get any worse, Professor Snape returned; paling perceptibly at the sight of his room before declaring detention for the entire class who were present.

Ron exchanged a glance with Hermione, looking entirely displeased, angry and perplexed at the same time.

"You know what?" Ron snorted derisively.

"What?" Hermione asked quietly; somewhat chagrined at the turn of events.

Ron cast a hopeless look outside, where it had just begun to hail.  Out of nowhere.  In the middle of a sunny, spring day.  "I really, _really _hate Spring," he moaned.

"Tell me about it," Hermione sighed as Professor Snape looked like he was going to explode.  "Bu-HEY!"

Whatever Hermione was going to say next was obscured by her sudden gasp of pain.

"That hurt, didn't it," Ron said morosely.

Hermione nodded; looking astounded and hurt.  "Yes!  What did you do it for?"  
  


"I was seeing if it was a dream or not," Ron said; wondering why Hermione was glaring at him like that and looking like he'd mortally wounded her.

"You're supposed to pinch _yourself _you moronic _Weasley_!"  Looking completely affronted, Hermione ignored Snape and stalked out of the classroom; face red.

Snape raised an eyebrow at Ron.

"She has spring fever too," he quickly explained.

At the Professor's continued grave stare, Ron decided to shut up and stay shut up until Spring was over.  He knew it definitely couldn't come soon enough.  He _hated _Spring, completely, absolutely, even worse than Snape.  Even worse than double potions.  Even worse than Malfoy.  Even worse than spiders.  Even, Ron reflected, worse than _Mondays _and _that _was _definitely _saying something.  He wasn't even surprised when it started raining cats and dogs and intermittingly hailing taxis.  In spring, nothing surprised him.  Nothing at all.

Ron sighed as he started to clean up the mess on his and Hermione's table, vowing to get infected by Spring Fever as soon as possible.  He hoped it was soon.  Next time he had to step outside and right into a poodle he wanted to be ready.

He was quietly surprised by Seamus dropping down next to him, scrubbing at the translucent floor with a cloth.  "Do you think there's possibly an alternate reality out there where Spring isn't such a nightmare?"  
  


Ron thought about it for a second and for a moment could almost picture a reality where Snape wouldn't have left for five minutes, where the floor wouldn't be translucent, where Hermione wouldn't storm out of a Potions lesson, where no-one could catch Spring Fever and where when you walked outside there wasn't the chance you couldn't get hit by a hissing Siamese or a bright yellow New York taxi cab.  Then he shrugged.

"We would be so lucky," he sniffed.

"Yeah, you're probably right," Seamus sighed; wincing as a long-haired blue Persian cat hit the window with a snarl.  "Still, you gotta wonder."

"Yeah," Ron said wistfully.  "You gotta wonder."

------------

The end… 

_----------_

_A/N: Yeah, I stuck it so this universe is an alternate universe to the one Harry and co. usually inhabit… So sue me, I like this one!  Actually don't sue me!  Harry Potter doesn't belong to me!!!!!!!!!!!!_


	2. Summer, Summer, What A Bummer

**TITLE: _Summer, Summer, What A Bummer_**

**SUMMARY: It's a way old crazy world.  No spring fever, but a little bit of Summer madness, eh?  SLASH still.******

**  
DISCLAIMER: _Harry Potter, Ty, Disney, any of the products mentioned and companies and stuff… None of em belong to me._******

AUTHOR'S NOTES: A sequel demanded to be written ;)  And the insanity ensues…

DEDICATED: To David (aka. Abaddon.)  Who came up with the idea for using fluffy!green!bear!Seamus in a fic.  And to everyone at #malfoymanor for enduring the third Norwegian, quarter Irish, mad British girl (a.k.a. yours truly.)  Thank you for not yelling at me!

**------------------------------**

Harry wasn't too pleased.

Ron was still howling; holding his stomach and laughing hysterically. Seamus had a smirk on his face, and there were a lot of cat calls and suggestive comments coming over from the other side of the room.

Even Professor Trelawney looked a little amused as she blinked over the top of her glasses.

Harry cursed the scrying mirror into the depths of hell and stepped down from the platform; rubbing his hand.  Having stood there for fifteen minutes in the same position, the black-haired legend was stiff and completely humiliated.  Mind you, from the glowering blond near the back of the glass being laughed at by the Slytherins in the class, Harry gained some small comfort from the fact he wasn't the only one.

It was all Trelawney's fricking fault.  She'd been the one to lug in the huge mirror thing.  The mirror was an ancient magical object that if you placed your hand on the rose-coloured orb by the side, then it's surface showed for everyone a possible, alternate reality and displayed the whole thing as a kind of script below; almost like a story.  A story with moving pictures and Dolby surround sound.  When Hermione had heard that's what they were doing next in Divinations, she'd been jealous, but right now Harry would do anything to swap places and for her to be here while he poured over long Numerology and Grammatica lists.

Anything.

Faintly aware that he was flushing uncomfortably, Harry dropped into his seat; muttering something vaguely like '_I'll kill that stupid fricking teacher'_ before resigning himself to the fact that Ron was still doubled over and was still laughing hysterically.

Professor Trelawney stifled a cough and rose to her feet; spreading her arms.  Her glittering sleeves swept downwards, giving Harry the impression of a bird ready to take off.  She blinked a few times, noted the time and cleared her throat.

"Next up to the challenge…. Ronald Weasley."

Harry wasn't surprised when Ron stopped laughing suddenly.  Ron shook himself, took a deep breath and approached the platform; bunching his robes up so he could scramble up.  Swallowing, Ron put his hand on the orb hesitantly and the class watched as smog showed in the mirror before swirling away to show…  Harry Potter skipping down the corridor.

"NOT AGAIN!" 

The entire class swivelled to see Harry in his seat; looking embarassed at his outburst.  He mumbled an apology and the class turned back to the mirror.

---------------------------------------

"You do know he's only doing this to piss you off," Ron said to Hermione accusingly; folding his arms as the trio passed down the corridor on their way to Transfiguration.  Ahead, Harry skipped down the corridor determinedly; muttering: "No surrender, no retreat" under his breath fiercely.

"I didn't think he'd take it _this _seriously," Hermione pouted before pausing for a second.  Holding out her arm she caught hold of Ron's sleeve.  Ron raised an eyebrow at her and then fell silent.  A faint humming sound was coming from somewhere and his mouth fell open.

"Oh no!" Ron gasped as the same time as Hermione yelled out in warning: "HARRY!"

Obviously hearing and ignoring Hermione's yell, Harry continued skipping down the hallway fiercely, right until the moment when the double doors burst open and a green blur skidded past Hermione and Ron and sped straight in Harry's direction.

Five seconds later, the skipping raven-haired, lightning-scarred legend was lying in the hallway; sprawled out and dazed.  The green blur stopped with a loud, comical skidding sound and an expletive rang in the narrow hallway which made the "blushing bride" painting to their sides blush even more ferociously.

"Sorry, Harry!"

Harry came to; holding his head and stared at the foot-high green teddy bear standing on his foot and looking at him apologetically; glassy black eyes awash with a sorrowful gaze.  It was fluffy, about a foot high, with a dark green ribbon tied around its neck and put at a rakish angle, and a green shamrock displayed on its chest proudly.

"Seamus!"  Harry got to his feet; lifting the bear up by its legs.  The bear let out a squeal and started struggling fiercely.

"Lemme go!  Lemme go!"

The squeals filled the air and Harry was beleaguered by fluffy green arms smacking into his face and leaving little bits of green fluff in his eyes.

"You'd better let him go, Harry," Ron said quickly; hiding a smile.  Harry scowled at Ron and shook his head.  Bad decision.  Seconds later, sharp, gleaming teeth bit into Harry's arm and with a howl, Harry dropped Seamus on his head.  The bear righted himself and glared up at Harry; teeth bared.

"I may be littler now, but I still can kick your ass any day, Potter," Seamus said; glowering as much as a cute green fluffy bear can.

"Dream on, Finnigan," Harry returned; folding his arms and glaring down at Seamus.  Seamus shrugged philosophically and turned and sped off.  The green blurred into the distance and out of sight while Harry nursed his arm.  Pulling down his robe sleeve, he motioned for Ron and Hermione to take a look.  A semi-circular shape of jagged marks, bright red and raised, decorated his arms.

"It's your own fault," Ron said flatly; his tone slightly amused.  "Remember last time you challenged Professor Snape to a race?"

Harry flushed uncomfortably.  The potions professor, now a cute little blue bear with a circle of stars on his chest, had bitten Harry's leg.  All because Harry had beaten him.

"Come on, else we'll be late," Hermione admonished gently; her bushy hair shaking as she shook her head in mirth.

Harry stuck out his tongue at her and turned to go when –

"AHA!"

All three turned in the corridor.

"What NOW!" Ron thundered out before stopping in his tracks.  "It's bloody not…  Oh hell, it bloody is!"

Standing in front of them, tapping a menacing looking fluorescent yellow wand against her formidable looking thighs and looking utterly hilarious in a pastel blue windbreaker and lilac sweatpants, wearing a bright red hat with black Mickey Mouse ears and with hilariously long yellow plastic shorts stood She-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named-Only-Because-Her-Name-Is-Unpronounceable – Lady AlvardeschevyiekschcapitustantifjjorsdmediffegreValdemort.  

AlvardeschevyiekschcapitustantifjjorsdmediffegreValdemort didn't look very happy as she stood there; tapping her feet and checking her blue Tweety Pie watch.

"Aw, I only have time to change one of you," AlvardeschevyiekschcapitustantifjjorsdmediffegreValdemort said; shaking her head and looking annoyed.  She shrugged and gave her long wand a flick.  With a shriek, a puff of lavender-scented smoke and right where Hermione had once stood there was a foot high tie-dyed bear with a symbol for Peace displayed on its chest.  The bear looked entirely displeased and its fur was incredibly puffed out and fluffy looking.

  
"You daughter of a fifth!" Ron shrieked; launching himself forwards.

"Calm down, Weasley, we're not in a Melanie Rawn novel," AlvardeschevyiekschcapitustantifjjorsdmediffegreValdemort retorted; grinning and baring her yellowed teeth before disappearing.

Ron let out a stream of expletives which made even Harry blush fiercely and the bemused tie-dyed bear looked to be more pink that it was earlier.

AlvardeschevyiekschcapitustantifjjorsdmediffegreValdemort had been doing this for the last couple of years, since Harry had been captured in an innocent between-houses Spelling Bee and she'd pricked his finger.  Now she'd been popping up all over the Wizardry world, turning people into cute, fluffy bears almost at random.  At this rate, all the wizards would be bears in the next 12.6 years.  It was impossible.  It was a disgrace to humankind.  It was despicable.  It was _embarassing._

"Come on, you guys," Hermione squeaked from down below them; green and blue arms folded menacingly.  Although that position struck some slight fear into Ron and Harry when Hermione was in her human form, on the small fluffy bear it looked hilarious.  Ron shook his head in amusement, and picked up Hermione by the scruff of her neck and, Hermione complaining all the way, they finally made it into Transfiguration.

Professor McGonagall looked up from her desk in dismay; watching Ron drop Hermione into one of the little desks in the front of the room where the bear-students were.  Hermione squeaked in protest and shuffled; blinking shyly at the white bear with the Canadian flag on its chest.

"Hello Dean," Hermione greeted; extending one fuzzy paw.  The white bear shook his head sadly.

  
"You too?" Dean asked; cocking his head to one side and scratching his head with one fairly-mucky paw.  "At least you have fur that doesn't show up the dirt like mine."

A cough from the front brought the class to attention.  The twenty bears in the front looked up while the six human students shuffled nervously at the back.

Professor McGonagall sighed and quickly checked her lesson plan; transfiguring teddy bears into kettles.  Horror took hold of her heart.  She hadn't changed her lesson plans she'd made over ten years ago; when the whole student population turning into teddy bears had been unexpected.  Sixteen years ago, yes, that would have been expected.  That memory made Minerva sigh.  The memory of AlvardeschevyiekschcapitustantifjjorsdmediffegreValdemort turning Lily and James Potter into identical brown bears with the Union jack on their chests was still hard; especially when AlvardeschevyiekschcapitustantifjjorsdmediffegreValdemort had ripped their heads off and strewn the stuffing everywhere.  This was especially traumatic when half of the wizarding population were various bright-coloured teddy bears.  They'd regained their forms when Dumbledore had burnt her outrageously flamboyant wardrobe of clothes.  AlvardeschevyiekschcapitustantifjjorsdmediffegreValdemort had gone into hiding for ten or eleven years; recollecting and making ostentatious clothing.  Now her wardrobe was suitably equipped with glittering magnum opuses and grandiose tour de forces, AlvardeschevyiekschcapitustantifjjorsdmediffegreValdemort had returned to full power and now no-one was safe.

Minerva lifted her gaze to see Lavender Brown and Neville Longbottom fighting over a needle to sew up holes in their paws and repeated that thought.  No-one.

"Sorry I'm late, Professor."

The voice from the doorway made Minerva look up and she sighed in relief as she recognised the blonde Gryffindor in the doorway; smiling at her.

  
"Draco, do come in, why are you late?" Professor McGonagall greeted.

Draco shrugged as he stepped over the bears.  "Professor Snape got stuck on the top shelf of his Potions cupboard."

Minerva nodded curtly as Draco clambered over the desks to his seat next to Harry Potter; Draco's long term boyfriend since the first year.  She turned a blind eye as the blond snatched a kiss from the raven-haired boy before suddenly remembering her problem about the lesson plan.

Bears into kettles.

Possibly not a very good idea.

"Ummm…. I…"  Professor McGonagall adjusted her glasses.  The class fidgeted; unused to seeing the Professor like that.

"I HAVE A BREAK IN MY SCHEDULE!  HUZZAH!"

The rampant yell from outside the classroom struck the occupants of the classrooms dumb.  Well, the human ones anyway.  The bears, fully recognising the almost anti-human squeal, looked at each other in panic before bolting.  Multi-coloured blurs spread and suddenly the room was filled with white dust.  When the dust settled there were various holes shaped like teddy bears in the wall and one multi-coloured horror standing in the doorway.

"I have a five minute break in my schedule," AlvardeschevyiekschcapitustantifjjorsdmediffegreValdemort announced; chewing on a piece of gum.  "So who's next?"

There was a clatter at the back.  Draco dove to the floor; covering Harry with his body while Ron muttered "_oh you two, honestly, not _here,_" _and the other humans ducked.  All except Professor McGonagall who suddenly found a way out of her lesson.  AlvardeschevyiekschcapitustantifjjorsdmediffegreValdemort looked around; briefly considering moving and getting one of the crouching students before realising she really couldn't be narked.  So she turned, waved her wand at Professor McGonagall, then She-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named-Only-Because-Her-Name-Is-Unpronounceable disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Ron clambered to his feet; holding his nose from the stench of the smoke.  "Oh, yuck, it's _Rosemary _this time."

Harry wrinkled his nose in sympathy as Draco helped him to his feet.  There was another disturbance at the door, and they fearfully shrunk back against the wall expecting the fashion-disaster to walk back in and reduce their number again, but instead Professor Dumbledore walked in.  They all breathed a sigh of relief.

Dumbledore walked to the desk and blinked at the six students; rubbing his ear.  "What's all this noise, then?  I mean, I've been having hearing problems, but…  No McGonagall, eh?  Well, I have a free period, I can teach you."  The wizened, bumbling professor looked down at the sheet on the desk.  "You're doing teddy bears into kettles, eh?"  He made a tutting sound, and cast around; his gaze suddenly alighting on a purple bear slouched on the ground by the desk. "Aha! I'll show you how it's done, shall I?"  Seemingly unaware of the fact that the bear was struggling in his arms, and unable to hear because of his aforementioned hearing problem, Dumbledore waved his wand and the purple bear transfigured into a purple kettle.  Ron, Harry, Draco, Ernie MacMillan, Padma Patil and Hannah Abbott broke out into spontaneous applause which Dumbledore heard.  "Pity, it says nothing about turning them back.  Oh well."  Keeping a hold of the kettle, Dumbledore looked from it to the students; a curious expression on his face.  "Tell you what, take the lesson off, I'm going to go make myself a nice cup of Herbal Tea."

With that, the Professor smiled foolishly and ambled out of the classroom; seemingly unaware that the purple kettle was shrieking at him in fear.  Ron shrugged ambivalently and Ernie, Hannah and Padma let out a whoop and left the classroom.  Glancing at the bear-shaped holes in the walls, Ron shrugged again, philosophically this time.

"Hey, you guys wanna help me find Hermione?"

There was no reply.

  
"Guys??"

Turning, he saw the two wrapped around each other; making out passionately in the corner.  Rolling his eyes, Ron left the classroom quickly; noticing with dismay the yellow bear in the corner trying to tug along a purple kettle.  AlvardeschevyiekschcapitustantifjjorsdmediffegreValdemort had struck again it seemed.

  
"_Please _tell me there's a reality out there where this isn't real," Ron bemoaned to the surroundings; shrugging philosophically before walking off to find Hermione.  Perhaps the tie-dyed witch would let him copy her Potions homework now.  Well, it wasn't like she could do much to stop him, was it?

------------------------------------------------

There was silence in the classroom as Ron stepped back from the orb; eyes widened in amusement.  He was blushing slightly and looked at Harry; eyebrows raised.  Harry said one thing in response to the glares and surprised looks he was getting.

"You'll get your just desserts one of these realities, Weasley," Harry warned; his tone low as he blushed fiercely.  "Just you wait."

----------------------------------------------

To be continued… 


End file.
